Farwell
It was my first week of high school in 2005. Ah, I could remember it, being the poor kid among all my friends. My dad had gambled spending all his money on a Windows XP, to quote on quote, "Build an empire off of false internet pop-up advertisements." Well, long story short, that failed. He gave up building the virus, and cheated on my mom just to get money off a rich person. What a total dumbass, right? Luckily, everyone knew the story, so nobody decided to tease me, at least not until high school. I'm getting off topic, aren't I? I remember going on the computer, often chatting with my friends via chat rooms we found each night. Yeah, my parents couldn't afford a good phone, either. Normally, when my friend had to leave, I'd spend my time playing a flash game or looking for a better chat room, and on the 4th day of school I had found the best one I've seen yet. The next day, I had told my friends, bragging about my discovery. They had made a joke, saying it must have been the best website there ever is, considering my voice. We all went to it, and picked a chat room to enter:Friends and Foes alike. It was a quiet chat room, unlike all the populated chat rooms, which was what made this chat site better from the other sites. That all changed when a user with the name "Kyle F." joined. He would suddenly storm the website with the repeated phrase "MY NEW FRIEND ww.Farwell.org" over and over and over again. Everyone I knew was making jokes about the man, calling him names and stuff. However, none of them really clicked the link. What happened when I copied it was it would say "Go to ww.Farwell.org." That was really odd, considering there was only two of the letter W, as I thought it was a typo. I had never seen a jumpscare link as of then, so I clicked the link. What I was introduced when I logged on to the site was just a black screen. I had shrugged it off, thinking it was a prank. I tried to leave the website, but it wouldn't let me. After the tenth click, a text box appeared in the corner. "Going somewhere?" I was scared shitless, so I force rebooted the computer. I had succeeded in escaping the nightmare of that website and went to bed. The next morning, I explained why I had left the chat, and they had admitted on going on the website and doing the same. We had questioned why that website existed, question who would do something so pointless? A couple weeks passed, and I randomly had the urge to visit the website again. I couldn't explain why, I HATED the website. It was like I had the last cigarette in existence, saving it for a special occasion. I couldn't resist. I went back to the chat room that I have ignored for so long, then clicked on the link. Along that, I saw my 4 friends on it as well. The chat room had changed from silence to this: Jim N (Me):What are you guys doing here? Bobby W (My main friend):I guess we all had the same urge. Pearl H (My girlfriend at the time):We're almost as confused as you. Kyle F:MY NEW FRIEND ww.Farwell.org Tony V (My second friend):There he goes again. I'm going to the site. See you guys there. Jim N:Right behind you Kyle F:MY NEW FRIEND ww.Farwell.org I had made it back to the website, but there was something there. A huge letter W had suddenly appeared at the center. Clicking this would take me to a small website called www.Endy.net. When entering the site, it would show a picture of a girl in a field. She looked about the age of 9, judging by her size and face. Her hair was a dark hazel, and she had many odd stuck out hairs, as if she hadn't brushed it for years. She was in a simple white dress, no shoes, and she wore a bracelet with a heart drawn on it. Suddenly, music would play. The song's title was "Beware the Friendly Stranger", according to a text box in the corner. This was the first website with music that I have seen. Suddenly, nine jpegs files were downloaded to my computer. I had checked the files, each was a scrambled set of numbers. A.jpeg, D.jpeg, D(1).jpeg, D(2).jpeg, E.jpeg, E(1).jpeg, N.jpeg, W.jpeg, and Y.jpeg. I decided to take a break from the website as when I got the files, the site would automatically shut down. I had asked if my friends had made it as far as I had. Tony and Pearl were far behind, still only on Farwell.org. Bobby, however had made it where I was where we got disconnected. Weeks passed, and the only thing we could think of was this mystery of scrambled letters. Were they a code when unscrambled? Did they form coordinates? We had no clue. These letters had been tearing our friendships apart, as I began to fight with Pearl a lot, and we broke the relationship off at a time, Tony stopped talking with us for two weeks, and even Bobby, who I knew since second grade, trying to fist-fight me over a failed idea. It was chaos. All the fighting stopped as we realized something. There was Endy when unscrambled. We had just added a W, and we believed to have the girl's name. Wendy. After a huge victory feast at a local McDonalds we already knew what the other words spelled out. DEAD. We went back on Farwell.org, everyone at my house. Suddenly, this time, there was a text box for us to write in. another text box had appeared, with a simple sentence. "Congrats on finding the truth" How did it know?! Was it..watching us? The four of us were eyeing outside my window. We had entered in DEADWENDY, and it redirected us to what I describe..Hell on earth. The website name was ww.Endendy.Gov. I remembered seeing the image of the girl, her dress was torn up, the girl lying on the ground. She was bleeding from the head, in a muddy basement floor. We had all looked in horror at this image. Pearl and Bobby were even crying. I didn't, knowing the problems that my dad had when he was out drunk with my mom. The image still made me and Tony shed a few tears. The girl was clearly lifeless. I wanted this to end. Why did we go into this in the first place? What nightmare had I began?! I knew what I had to do. I immediately ran towards the nearest neighbor, borrowing their phone. I called the cops, Describing each detail. Before they could call me crazy, I heard a shriek from the home so loud, I could hear it from the stone walled building. Me dropping the phone in panic, I ran back to the house scared as hell. I saw the three standing there, looking at the screen. A new text box had appeared. "Don't do it, Jim." My heart pumped at those words. Another text box appeared. "Or you're grounded, son." Could it be? Could my dad be the bastard that did this? A voice would come from the website. "Daddy's coming home in ten minutes." The computer suddenly shut down, and I finally told my mom what was happening, hiding the events for months now.She put me, Bobby, Tony, and Pearl in the Car, and drove us away from the house. She dropped Tony off, but not Bobby and Pearl due to them wanting to stay with me. I had felt as if I was in a horror movie. We all parked in front of a hotel and we stayed inside it for a week or so, with Bobby and Pearl's parent's permission. Suddenly, We got a call from Tony. "The police are trying to ring my phone like crazy. Should I answer?" I replied instantly with a yes. 5 minutes later, we got a phone call from the police. My mom picked up the phone. The first thing she heard was "You're friend, Tony, had given us this hotel phone number. We just wanted to say thank you for helping us catch two people that we've been looking for this entire year." My mom looked confused. "Who?" "Hank and Hilda Farwell." In case it wasn't obvious already, that was the name of my dad and his rich new wife. Turns out, they adopted a 9 year old deaf girl named "Wendy", who the two had claimed "went missing." Turns out, after a police search, the poor girl laid dead in their basement. They had disappeared "Looking for the lost girl" months before this. Tony had called them saying he might be coming to the house, and they managed to get him as well as his wife. Ten years later, me and my friends can remember every scarring detail. Pearl and I made up after the event, but ended our relationship again 3 years later. We're still best friends, Bobby and I never stopped being friends, and Tony and I are roommates in college, where I am currently recapping all that happened bac. We never heard from Hank and Hilda, and we sure as Hell hope we won't ever hear the names again. Category:Creepypasta